Awakening
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Roy finds out something about Ed that has him scheming and Havoc walking around very happy. Ed just wants the embarrassment to end. M rated for a reason. My first ever sex story so don't blame me if it's terrible. Stay away if you don't like Yaoi. Part 1 of my Loving Universe


I don' own FMA or Roy and Ed. This is my first sex story so please don't blame me if it's bad, blame my inexperiance.

* * *

Roy stared at Havoc in shock "No way!?" Havoc grinned "way." Roy grinned to "How do you even know this?" Havoc laughed "He fell asleep in the library and I offered to drive him home. Best decision I ever made." Roy nodded then a small smirk lit his face "I'm going to see it to." Havoc laughed again "Well

you'll have to catch him asleep and keep him occupied enough he doesn't notice until it's to late." Roy smiled evilly "That'll be easy." Then they clinked their drinks together and downed them. Roy smirked. He could feel a plan forming already. Ed grumbled and rubbed his back for the hundredth time that day

and Al looked at him "Are you okay brother?" Ed nodded "My back just hurts." Al sighed "well you did fall asleep in the library. You know how you get when you've just woken up." Ed blushed red "It's not like I can control it!" Al laughed and Ed glared at the ground, embarrassment clear on his face. He

hadn't ment to fall asleep in the library but he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and the book he'd been reading had been VERY boring. The alchemy it described was interesting but the way it was described made Ed's head pound and his eyes heavy. It was so dry and dull. Ed blushed again as he

remembered Havoc driving him home, that meant Havoc had seen it. He hoped Havoc wouldn't tell anybody. That would be so embarrassing. Riza came up to him "Ed the colonel wants to see you." Ed groaned but nodded and sent Riza a small smile as he headed for Mustang's office. He slammed the

door shut and he plopped down on the couch while Al stood a little to the side. Roy glanced up and smiled "Al why don't you go help Riza. I'd like to have a word with your brother alone." Al hesitated but nodded and left. Ed glared at him "What do you want? Why can't Al stay here?" Roy sighed

"As I said Ihave something private to discuss with you." Ed growled but said "Fine. Now what is it." Roy sat back a little "Have you been sleeping well lately?" Ed gave him a confused look "Why do you care?" Roy got up and walked around behind Ed. "I care for all my subordinates Fullmetal. You must know

that." Ed sighed "No I haven't been sleeping well lately. But that doesn't matter. Is there anything else or can I go?" Ed made to get up and Roy pushed him back down "Were not done here Fullmetal." Ed glared at him and Roy continued "Havoc told me that you fell asleep in the library last night and that he

drove you home." Ed struggled to keep a blush from rising to his face "Did he say anything else?" Roy held back a smirk "All he said was that you looked tired and probably weren't sleeping well." Ed had to hold in a sigh of relief "Fine when I go home tonight I'll go to bed at a decent hour and wake up at a

decent one to." Roy smirked "That's not going to work Fullmetal. You'll stay up all night long just to spite me." Ed shrugged at the realisation that he'd been caught and sighed "Well what are you going to do about it. You can't force me to sleep." Roy smirked again and fingered the small half-pill in his

pocket "I think I'll be able to do exactly that, Shrimp." Ed's face went red in anger. He opened his mouth to yell and Roy shoved the pill in Ed's mouth. Ed was so shocked that he swallowed it accidentally and glared at Roy "What the fuck was that!?" Roy smirked "That was half a sleeping pill. It'll knock you out

for quite a while." Ed looked furious and was going to yell some more but his eyelids were already trying to slide closed. He forced them to stay open by sheer force of will. Roy gently pushed him and he fell back onto the couch. He was asleep before he hit it. Roy smirked. Soon he'd get to see it. He left

the room for a few minutes "Al." he said. Al looked up from helping Riza "Yes?" Roy smiled "Your brother fell asleep on my couch. Al sighed "I'm sorry colonel. I'll take him home." Roy shook his head "It's fine. He told me he hasn't been sleeping well lately so might as well let him sleep." Al nodded

"Thank you Colonel." Roy smiled "No problem." Havoc gave him a secret grin and he went back to his office. He worked on his paperwork until eavning when Al came and said he'd wake his brother up and bring him home. Roy shook his head

"No. Let him sleep. I'll drive him home when he wakes up. If he's not awake by the time I'm done I'll wake him up myself." Al sighed "Thank you colonel. I've tried to get him to sleep more but he won't listen to me." Roy smiled "Goodnight Al." Al nodded "See you when you bring brother home." then Al

left and Roy's smile turned wicked as he let his gaze linger on Ed. "Good night indeed."It was an hour later when Ed began to stir Roy stopped his paperwork immediately and focused on Ed. It was just as Havoc described it. First the high-pitched grunt, then the small mews as he was pulled closer to waking,

then the shudders, and finally the bleary eyes blinking adorably around the room. Roy smirked. He wondered what Fullmetal would do if he told him he was adorable. Ed's eyes blinked rapidly as they spotted him, trying to get them to focus. Roy stood up and walked closer "Awake Ed?" Ed frowned at

him "Why am I here?" then he covered a yawn and blinked some more. Roy smiled as he realised that yes. Havoc had been right. Ed's voice just then, though Ed hadn't noticed had been filled with lust, and so were his eyes. Roy smirked and sat down next to Ed "You fell asleep here. Don't you remember?" Ed

frowned in concentration He was thinking so hard he didn't realise how close Roy was until there were teeth tugging at his earlobe. Ed couldn't hold in a whimper, not when he'd just woken up. He had no defences right now. Roy grinned against his ear then kissed down his neck, making Ed whimper and

make soft little mewing noises. Roy pulled back and Ed made a needy noise that sent Roy's blood rushing downward. Ed blinked hazy eyes at him and Roy dove in for a kiss. Havoc had been right when he said that Ed tasted like chocolate. Ed moaned into the kiss as Roy licked Ed's lip asking for entry. Ed

gave it to him. Roy mapped out every crevice of Ed's mouth and only pulled back when the need for air became too much. He smirked at Ed who was flushed and panting. He pulled Ed's shirt off and his mouth instantly closed over a sensitive nipple. Ed moaned loudly and Roy nipped and sucked at the bud

until it was as red as Ed's face then did the same to Ed's other nipple. By the time he was done Ed looked ready to die from pleasure overload. Roy smirked as he pulled off Ed's pants and stared. Edward Elric sat naked and needy before him. Roy smirked and ever so lightly ran a fingertip up Ed's cock, Ed

gave a choked cry and Roy grinned and did it again and again until Ed was begging for something, anything please! Roy gave a small laugh and took ahold of Ed's need properly. Ed keened loudly and Roy felt another surge of lust run through him. He slowly began to pump his fist and Ed arched his back

with a cry. Roy leaned forward until his mouth was at Ed's ear "Tell me what you want." Ed choked and tried to remember how to form words "P.. Ple.. Please! Just... Fu.. Fuck Me!" Roy smirked and nipped Ed's ear causing him to gasp "Your wish is my command." He held his fingers to Ed's lips "Suck" Ed

nodded and took them into his mouth. Roy moaned at the sensation of his fingers in Ed's hot, wet mouth. When Roy thought his fingers were wet enough he removed them from Ed's mouth and gave him a small kiss then slid the first finger inside. Ed cried out trembling. Roy coated Ed's insides before

inserting another finger making Ed wince a little. Roy kissed his forehead. He scissored his fingers inside of Ed and Ed moaned. Roy inserted another finger and Ed gave a small whimper of pain. Roy kissed him to distract him as he stretched his fingers. Ed soon got over the pain and felt only pleasure. Roy moved his

fingers around, searching for Ed's prostate. He knew he hit it when Ed actually screamed "ROY!" Roy smirked and teased that spot mercilessly then he pulled off his clothes and knelt between Ed's trembling thighs. Ed was panting hard and Roy leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed inside. Ed moaned into

the kiss at the pain and pleasure. Roy held still inside of Ed, not wanting to hurt him but it was a challenge Ed was SO tight. Ed pushed his hips back and Roy got the point. He started thrusting into Ed slowly but deeply, changing his angle every time he pressed in until he found Ed's prostate. He started going faster

and harder, slamming Ed's prostate the whole time. Ed could only give a silent scream as he was pulled over the edged and Roy soon followed him. They lay on the couch panting afterword then Ed seemed to remember something and frowned "I'm going to kill Havoc." Roy chuckled "You can do that tomorrow. I'm

taking you home." Ed looked confused "Why?" Roy smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Because I told Al I'd take you home." Ed sighed but nodded and got up wincing at the pain in his backside Roy noticed and smirked "That won't go away for a while will it." Ed pouted at him "No. It won't."

Roy smiled and Ed glared at Roy then turned to put his clothes back on. Roy smirked as Ed walked around with a limp. He got up and dressed as well. Then he grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him into a hug. Ed blinked up at him "What are you doing?" Roy smiled and kissed the tip of his nose

"I'd like this to continue past tonight Ed." Ed blinked up at him "What sex?" Roy smiled "That to. But I want a relationship with you." Ed's mouth formed a small O of understanding and Ed seemed lost for a second then he smiled at Roy "I'd like that bastard." Roy chuckled "Okay Fullmetal. Lets get you home

before your brother gets worried." Ed nodded and smiled at him. Roy smirked "Ed." Ed glanced at him "you're adorable when you've just woken up by the way." Ed gaped at him, face brighter than a tomato and Roy laughed. Ed glared and stomped away. Roy followed him, still laughing. Ed didn't look at him the

whole way home but Roy could see his reflection in the window and Ed was still blushing. He grinned and made a mental note to give Havoc his date book. he wouldn't need it anymore.


End file.
